


When the Devil Collects his Dues

by Mehit



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon, I'm Sorry, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Vore, also no really i am sorry, deserves its explicit rating though, hungry bitch, i actually have a plot, my friends are arguing over wether or not this counts as porn, no really i am sorry, or does this technically count as cannibalism?, tentacle porn?, this is more gore than actual smut, this was supposed to be a smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mehit/pseuds/Mehit
Summary: When Ciel finally avenges his parents, Sebastian takes his time to consume his very being.





	When the Devil Collects his Dues

**Author's Note:**

> Advance Warning: This contains yaoi. If you don’t know what yaoi is, that’s your problem and not mine.
> 
> Content Warning: Tentacle porn, bondage, sensory deprivation, technically vore, a little gore, and questionably non-con. I say questionably because he did sign the rights to his soul away when he was ten, but he was ten so mentioning non-con just to be safe.
> 
> Writing Warning: I was going in strong and then I sat on it for a few weeks and now I just feel awkward.

 

On the misty hills surrounded by a forest, not far from the city of London, lies the ruins of a well once established manor. The Phantomhive family held both power and wealth, their political grasp wide and their power deep within the loose confines of the laws.

 

Though the family found itself lost, the manor stood proud and tall and well maintained compared to the wild woods surrounding it.

 

Inside the seemingly glass walls, filled with the memory of the lives taken so tragically, lived the last remaining Earl. Though his name false and the blood on his hands still wet, he awaited the warm embrace of his butler for one last dance.

 

“You must ready yourself, young master,” Sebastian’s words where steadied. It was as if he had spoken them a million times before, as if he wasn’t about to do what he was going to do. “You have a big day ahead of you. Your schedule is full, and you will be given the finest tour in hell today.”

 

Ciel stared blankly into the red eyes before him. Though only twenty-three — _it took twelve years for everything to finally end_ — his face was still round and childlike. He had been through a lot, but he never truly grew up.

 

“Now step up, my lord,” Sebastian chuckled. The façade he wore for so long was quickly breaking, unbecomst a butler of his stature. But he never truly was a butler, was he? “You must be prepared.”

 

“Why haven’t you killed me already?” Ciel’s voice was hollow and lithe. His voice never truly deepened like it should have, like his father expected. Perhaps it was because he wasn’t truly Ciel, not born to be the Earl or take over the business he had unjustly stolen. “I killed them already.”

 

Sebastian bowed closely to the bluenet. What would have once been thought to be respect, was instead a loud inhale as he stuck his nose towards the perspired skin. Though unseen to a mere mortal, the corruption of a soul smelled sweet to the nose of the demon in disguise.

 

He had been there when the innocence had been tainted. He had watched when the — then eleven year-old — boy been taken by those that summoned him. His screams for the lord to save him salivated his tongue to this day, the hopelessness creeping into his heart with every thrust.

 

He had been bound to this one soul for too long. The contract had been signed and forged in blood, and he had to contain himself until it had been finished. Some would have called it foolish to agree to such terms — it wasn’t unlike a demon to twist words to get their way.

 

But Sebastian had seen the potential. He _tasted_ the ashened soul already.

 

Ciel sat rigid, feeling the own beat of his heart as the cold, forked tongue slid across his skin. It burned as if made of fire, and as he opened his mouth to speak, he found himself unable to make audible noise.

 

“I have been silenced for too long,” Sebastian’s voice had changed from a posh English butler to that of an unrecognizable horrors. Deep and subtle, as if the void itself could speak. “I don’t want to hear words from you. I want to _savor_ this meal.”

 

Ciel’s body shuddered as his vision faded into darkness. Fear prickled at his skin as he took a breath to steady himself. Sebastian hadn’t blinded him — he wouldn’t waste his already weakened powers on something so trivial.

 

Instead the demon shifted forms. His will was that of the shadows, _darkness_. Through the void lived a grotesque shape. Tentacles, some misshapen and others stumped, creeped out of the void. Suction-less and moist, Sebastian found himself morphing into a comfortable form.

 

A thousand-armed creature. Though he fought to keep the mostly human shape. He needed the hands to caress the body. He needed the tongue to taste his fear. He needed his nose to smell the aroma. He needed his _teeth to ravage_.

 

His body may have lost the color; a disgustingly gangrene color, skin leathery and diseased, but through his excitement he was able to keep a shape.

 

A low heat filled Sebastian’s core. It had been too long since he had fed, and he could feel himself grow bold with excitement. But with Ciel’s incapacitated state… he would have to pace himself if he wanted it to last.

 

A beautiful body. The mortals hadn’t lied when they spoke of the beautifully marred man. His arms — really, tentacles — reached and grasped firmly against the mute man. They squeezed against his appendages to forcefully turn him around.

 

More tentacles reached from the floor, slithering and tasting the human as they slid beneath his clothes. He tasted like the human’s desired, intoxicatingly sweet dark chocolate. Still sweet from the childlike innocence, it made Sebastian’s body go rigid.

 

Ciel’s body stiffened at the touch. The tentacles coated themselves in saliva, ready to devour him whole. The resilience and fear radiated off of the man. He smelled like… he smelled like _brimstone_.

 

Sebastian felt form ebb more into his monstrous design. Feathers would begin to form and the tentacles would grow hungry, like a mind of their own. He wanted to take it slow — _he had restrained himself this long already_ — but the more his body changed the less control he would have.

 

“Soon you will cease to be,” Sebastian taunted. His tentacles began to change as the sweet, cultivated restraint he prided himself was slipping further into hunger.

 

Growing slicker, he methodically peeled away Ciel’s clothes. Buttons tore from clothes similar to the ones he wore as a child. His bare body, glistening from sweat and fear, laid in its delicious glory.

 

He guided Ciel tenderly, tasting the saltiness of his body, to raise his ass high into the air. As if protesting against his own will, few tentacles lashed hungrily against the supple skin. Biting and trailing its way into Ciel.

 

Both their bodies grew rigid. Any control Sebastian held had ceased. Like a furry the tentacles and feathers melded as any humanoid form no longer was. Every inch of the man before him needed to be _filled_.

 

What Ciel could not say physically, Sebastian could feel. His screams of horror and _pain_ as it fed into him. Ciel’s cock was being violently abused while Sebastian forcefully shoved himself through his urethra and gripped the outside violently.

 

Tugging and squeezing and feeling himself fill the space. Ciel’s ass stretched wide as other tentacles piled in. Wiggling their way easily as a slick, even coat covered every tentacle. His organs felt warm against the touch, and the blood that came from what should not have been tasted _delicious_.

 

Earthy in texture, metallic in taste, it brought Sebastian back to the binding. His mouth opened as saliva drooled down the disgustingly misshapen body. He _needed_ to savior this. But he was so _hungry_.

 

What had been focused from behind quickly found its way to the front of Ciel. Tentacles dived within the quivering mouth that had clamped itself shut. Forcefully opened, the boy choked at the two thick organs that cared little for airway. Coughing, swelling, and _vomit_ did little to stop the growing appetite from his misery.

 

The two ends of tentacles met within Ciel. A glorious warm feeling, as if his hand ran through warm sand. The tentacles that tugged against Ciel’s cock squeezed tightly as the tentacles within his urethra exited.

 

The tantalizing smell of Ciel hit Sebastian like bricks as the cock ripped from his body. In a moment he released himself from Ciel, everything exiting as blood, vomit, and feces mingled together. The spell of silence broken.

 

Ciel’s scream cried out loud. He had endured but would not last longer. Not with the cock wrapped against Sebastian.

 

A long, serpentine tongue flicked to taste it. Rolling it in his tongue as the hunger that defined his very being felt a morsel of satiation for the first time in over a decade.

 

“ _How I have_ longed _for this moment_.”

 

Even if Ciel could hear himself over his screams, he would not have been able to pay much notion to the changed voice of Sebastian. Grabbing together, hungrily, Sebastian’s mouth widened as each tentacle grabbed and pulled at different limbs.

 

Arms and legs fell first, finding themselves shoved within him like an appetizer that they were. The limbless torso with blood squirting and pooling below was light to pick up. His eyes had been lifted from the blindness, just long enough to see jagged teeth crunch against his skull.

 

Like a watermelon being smashed, gray matter splatted within him as he opened just wide enough to fling the torso within him too. Slowly chewing, using his tongue to root out the chest cavity as his tongue bad contact with the delectable.

 

Marvelous.

 

 _s o u l_.

 

From within, Ciel struggled. His soul rammed every direction, pushing against sebastian, inside of his stomach as the last decades of his soul’s existence would be spent in acids. As Sebastian felt every moment, heard every scream of begging and agony come from the childish voice he had heard _so_ long ago — Ciel would too feel himself being eaten away.

 

The torment of his ass being rammed into. The feeling of his cock being full of Sebastian while the pain of being tugged and the fear of his mouth being choked _all at once_ would replay repeatedly.

 

“ _You_ ,” Sebastian breathed heavily, “ _where worth the wait_.”

 

Yes. He would be satisfied for the coming millennia. He would be able to sit on this meal and wait until another tormented soul would call for him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Well if I wasn't going to hell before, I certainly am now. And I'm incredibly sorry.
> 
> Ps: When I did finish writing this, I had been awake for 25 hours. So I'm sorry for any typos I may have missed.


End file.
